


The Dragon and The Knight

by Nova543



Category: My OC - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fairytale Twist, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova543/pseuds/Nova543
Summary: A short story about the knight that refused to fight the dragon.





	The Dragon and The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! You may interpret this story as you wish.

   With the stained weapon sheathed, and the knight's straightened posture did the beast settle in its spot. The silver armor shined in the moonlight as bright at the dragon's dark scales. Asphalt and stone lingered in the air as dust settled between the two. The dragon purred and stared with bright silver slitted eyes. Its golden claws scratched and cut the chipped stone beneath them, tail slithering and whipping around the columns that held the crumbling ceiling yet never pulling at them.

   "I look for the princess," the knight demanded, voice echoing out of the shielded helmet. The dragon huffed, smoke emitting from its breath as it stayed in its dark area of the room. Its scaled lips raised and shined its golden teeth out of the darkness, baring it to the knight.

   "You earn no claims here, knight. Bodies of your brethren lie beneath my claws and your shielded feet, yet thou inclines to make demands in my domain," the dragon growled. The knight shifted in the armor, the metal clinging together lightly yet not from nervousness but from thought. The knight stayed in place and made no motion for the hilt of the sword, made no threats but only raised both hands to the front, gesturing kindly.

   "My dear dragon, I meant no disrespect. But I wish to rescue her from the demons of this palace," the knight claimed, bringing the hands back down. The dragon's lips curled up as more teeth shone, a low rumble vibrating in its throat as it pushed itself forward and faced the knight threateningly.

   "And what demons does thou speak of knight?!" The dragon's enraged breath fanned over the metal of the knight's helmet as it roared, the warmth reaching the knight's cheeks. Its scales spiked from the muzzle, its nostrils flaring in anger.

   "Surely from these walls, demons hold. Yet with your presence, my dear dragon, I'm sure the princess worries little about that." The dragon's eyes fell small in suspicion, pupils thinning as it purred once more, standing at its full length.

   "Thou speaks lies, I hath savored the venom. The word 'dear' falls deaf in lonely ears. You truly don't believe that," the dragon huffed, large legs stepped forward as its tailed snaked behind it. The dragon circled the knight yet the knight stayed, staring forward, only looking when the dragon's eyes came to view.

   "You're right I don't-" the dragon hissed softly at the knight's words, the sharp tail whipping onto a column, causing its destruction yet the knight remained unmoving. "I believe the princess still has demons. But I could alleviate that pain from her if she'll let me," the knight soothed. The beast stopped its circling and faced the knight, silver eyes avoiding the helmet holes in which the knight peered from. The beast's thin tail stayed wrapped loosely around the knight's feet, scales scraping the metal lightly but softly.

   "Doth thee believe the words are absolute? Even if thou sounds so brave, I should abhor your request and engulf you," the dragon huffed yet its eyes remained softer than they began. The knight smirked under the helm.

   "But you wouldn't. I have come not to fight but to sympathize. I lowered my blade at your presence than raise it in neither my defense or your threaten. I don't wish to harm such a gorgeous being unlike my brothers that have foolishly fallen between your jaws," the knight praised, carefully stepping over the dragon's tail. The dragon didn't shift as the knight approached, instead stayed cautious yet trusting in its place. The knight stepped to the dragon, standing only a foot away from the beast as it lowered its head to meet the knight's gaze. "I shall never bring harm or force upon you. Please allow me to see the princess."

   Silence stayed between the two for a moment, the air not tense but calming. Like the shredding of armor after a battle, hesitant and cautious but the beginning of relief.

   "The princess is not like most. I don't believe she has the reward you search. How can I be certain to trust thou? How can I be certain that I can truly rest with her at your grasp?" The dragon sighed, a once buried hollowness lacing its voice. The knight bowed by the head, the metal of the helmet scratching the breast plate.

   "I know she is not. I expected this. Why do you think I have come to speak with you and not fight? You can trust me. I have come to reward the princess more than I have come searching for one," the knight reassured. After another moment of silence, the knight raised a hand. Carefully approaching the dragon until the chain of the gauntlet met the defensive sharpened scales of its snout, its nostrils flaring with each deep, wheezed breath. "Trust in me."

   The dragon then slowly brought its eyes to a close, the thin lining of the haw shielding the rounded pupils before the eyelids shut them out completely. The knight felt its soothing breath fan off its nostrils once more as the dragon calmed at the knight's touch, the air chilled somewhat this time. The dragon's head suddenly dropped to the chipping marble, shaking the ground slightly yet the knight remained unaffected as the beast's head slipped from the knight's hand. The knight knelt next to the laying beast, pressing both hands to its cheek, careful fingers caressing the separate dark brown slates of scales.

   The atmosphere shed sincerity, tranquility in the hushed castle. The beast remained still as the knight held to its head, respecting its presence. In a soft sigh, the knight leaned back and lifted the helm slowly. The helmet clattered as the knight let it fall to the ground.

   "Come princess," a soft voice called.

   Gauntlets met the dragon again yet the scratching from metal wasn't heard as the scales darkened and grew soft. The dragon's skin bent under the knight's touch, slowly dissolving, forming into pieces of ashes. The knight still remained calm, letting the body of the dragon crumble in warm red and gray ashes. Bones slipped into the air and blood was nonexistent as its dust flowed to the ground. As the body slowly turned to dust, a mound remained at the belly of the beast, still hidden under depleting skin.

   Suddenly, the mound rose and a soft inhale echoed, the dragon breathing once more in its form before releasing an exhale of relief, all the ash falling from its body flying into the air. Red and gray wrapped the atmosphere as the ashes were carried by the last breath of the dragon. With closed eyes, the knight let the dust flow and surround before looking once more.

   Hazel eyes opened once more, peering where the dragon once lay, only to find the body of a female resting on the knight's lap. A smile pulled at the knight's lips, a hand gently placed over the woman's bare shoulder. From the contact, the woman stirred from her curled position, silver eyes beginning to peer through lashes. She gripped the chain armor of the knight's thigh under her palm, trying to get accustomed to feeling things on bare skin. Patiently, the knight let her fall into sensations, smiling down at the long dark brown hair that covered the bare back of the woman and flowed over her light skin before pooling to the ground like dark streaks and streams.

   "Princess?" The knight called with that soft voice once more. The princess responded with a hum, carefully lifting herself with shaky arms and the help of the knight. Her silver gaze landed on the knight's hazel ones, shifting over the features of the knight's face.

   "What's the name of my hero? Purger of demons," the princess asked softly, almost in relief, bringing a hand gently over the knight's cheek.

   "Taima, princess. Daughter of Aden and Ysmay," the knight responded, bowing her head to her but keeping her eyes locked to the princess'. Specks decorated the tan, heart-shaped face the knight held. The knight's features were soft yet sharp, the short light brown hair that fell over her forehead sticking from the sweat but framing her face. The princess brought both hands over the knight's cheeks, caressing thumbs stroking sweat sticked skin.

   "Thou was not what I expected," the princess confessed with a chuckle, followed by one from the knight.

   "I hope that you mean well by that," the knight chuckled. The princess laughed, exhaling relief in her laughter.

   "Yes, I do. I was different and I could not find one to understand. One that could see my affection towards one of my kind. I had a suspicion that thou were different, that you understood someway. Now I know why. You are like me, you are one."

   Gently pulling at the knight's face with the hands on her cheeks, she tilted her head towards her as she pressed her own to her's. With shut eyes, the princess smiled, tears prickling her eyes at the touch of another woman, at the touch of acceptance.

   "I shall not force anything upon you princess. But I will prevent harm from contacting you as much as I can. I will protect you from blades and demons alike. Whether you have me as yours or as just your knight, I shall be your protection," the knight promised, gazing sternly at the princess' closed eyes. Although not seen, she could feel the gaze. The princess furrowed her brows in concern and confusion, pulling back and opening her eyes once more.

   "But what of thou's reward?" The knight shook her head, scoffing softly.

   "My reward is your life normality. Freed from bonds from now on, your grace." The knight flashed a sincere grin, delicately grabbing the princess' small hands in her metal gauntlets. A soft sob shook through the princess' fragile, bare body, her eyes shifting to the hands interlocked at their lap.

   "I wish to provide more in time, my knight. Thou has shown kindness and light not yet seen from others that had appeared here... I thank you dear knight," the princess cried softly, words wavering from frustrations long built yet now relieved. The knight pressed her head to the princess once more, holding her shaking body by her arms before pulling her into an embrace long yearned for by the princess' denied affection. Even the cold press of metal against her bare breast felt less bitter than what she has experienced.

   "You should not provide more, you have done enough. I shall remain at your side, for however you want me. By my name and oath, I shall protect you, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> You may interpret this as you will. Hope it was unexpected. Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
